Animalistic
by ballzy23
Summary: Minato left naruto in the leaf after sealing, but took naruto's brothers with him. While orochimaru has plans for naruto. Naru/hina


Animalistic

"Normal" talking

'_Normal_' thinking

"**Demon**" talking

'**Demon**' thinking

_Jutsu _

_**Author notes**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

6 months before the birth of Naruto

Orochimaru was an extremely pale-skinned man, with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore a dark kimono shirt with violet lining over a mesh shirt, bandages wrapped around his waist like a sash, dark pants, and armour around his hips. He stood outside the fourth's office, while wait to be called in.

"The doors open, Orochimaru-sama," called a voice from the door. Apond entering the room, Orochimaru stood in front the desk that had a fairly tall, fair-skinned man behind it. He had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands on each of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector. While a short-sleeved long white coat which was decorated by flames-like patterns on the edges was draped over the chair he sat on.

"Orochimaru-sama, please sit", suggested the fourth as he indicted toward the chair in front of him.

"May I ask why you have summoned me? Minato-sama" requested Orochimaru after had sat down.

"Why, Can't we just have a friendly conversation Anymore Orochimaru-sama", inquired Minato as he let back in his chair. "If I didn't know you any better, I would say you're in a rush to get back to you experiments". At hearing this Orochimaru flinched while tensing up.

"H-h-ho-how do you know about that?" hissed Orochimaru.

"Don't worry, I'm not going turn you in, hebi", chucked minato, "I called you here, so I could ask for your service." At hear this, the snake relaxed, while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What can I, do for you, minato-sama?" requested Orochimaru as an evil smile came to his face.

"I want a serum made for my son" stated minato as he put legs up. "It must be made of animal DNA that I have chosen."

"Those are they? Lord hokage." Asked Orochimaru, while he had a notebook and pen in hand.

"lion DNA for strength, cheetah DNA for speed, wolf DNA for hearing and smelling, fox DNA for cunning, falcon DNA for eye sight and photographic memory if you can." proposed minato.

"The lion, wolf, fox and cheetah DNA might cause some physical, mental and emotional changes, minato-sama," stated Orochimaru.

"Just get it done, hebi" demanded minato weakly.

8 years after naruto's birth

Orochimaru dressed in plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large

knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings, While a black polo neck under it. Stood on the building that was directional opposite naruto uzumaki apartment. In the window, a young boy laid in bed. The boy had blue eyes and spiky, blond hair while the shape of both his eyes and face were unique. While his greatest physical characteristic were the whisker marks on his face. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals.

'it is time, naruto-kun' though orochimaru as he jumped to the apartment door. the snake found the door unlocked much to his surprised. orochimaru looked around the plain apartment and thought 'the gaki has no taste at all, the jump suit was one thing but this as rediulas'. orochimaru pulled out a scroll that he unrolled on the kitcheb cardoard, it had two storage seals. after unseal the stoage seals two item, appear on the carboard in a puff of smoke. a black medical bag, cotaining the animal DNA serum and a scroll contain important iformation. graping the black bag, orochimaru made his way to the boy, 'you will go far, naruto, very far'. the hebi knelt next to naruto, he open the bag and pulled out a K.O seal, then placed it on naruto's forhead causing naruto to relax. orochimaru pulled out a suringe that contain a dark red liqued from the bag, while making a face of disgust.

flashback

the night of the kyuubi attack

orochimaru with his teammate, tsunade and jiraiya, and countless other ninja stood in front of the hokage as he stood looking outside the window

"in a few hour the tailed beast, kyuubi no kistune will attack the village, since the beast is made living charka I can't beat phyiacly so I'm going to seal it in to my son, naruto. then I will leave the village, while tsuande will take the hat. I will leave naruto, here while his old brother and his twin brother will go with me and kushina." stated minato as so as he finish the croud eruped into angry shout.

jariya had a thoughtful look on his face, turn and nod to tsunade, who noded back.

"SILENCE" shouted tsunade, intaly fell quite.

"thanks," mutted jiraiya as he steped forwards. "what seal are you going to use?".

"it is amixture of charka storage seal, charka merges and binds." spoke the hokage.

"ingenuis, but who will look after the boy?" asked orochimaru

"kakashi can but if he can't then the task falls to the sannin," anouced the hokage, "the boy has a lot of potantional that can be harnessed, so train him well."

"will you come to see the boy?" request tsunade.

"maybe I don't know."

"what do we tell the people?"

"the truth. you are dismissed."

5 hours later

the three sannin stood on the wall surounding the village, they were watch the retreating sillouts of the hokge and his family. in tsunades was a small boy that had blue eyes and spike blond hair.

"life going to be diffrent now that they are gone," stated jiraiya as he looked at tsunade and orochimaru.

"yes it is." said tsunade .

"I have to finish the serum minato asked me to do." annouced orochimaru.

"you are going to go through it." mummbed jaryra

"this the last thing minato wanted me to do."

end flash back.

6 suriges laid at orochimaru's feet, while a 7th surige was in the snakes hands. this surige was filled with white liqued, orochimaru inserted into naruto's arm.

'i wouder what will happen now since I'm injecting naruto full of youton(1)

orochimaru removed the surringe, pick up the rest orochimaru noticed tsunade enter the apartment.

"it's done, tsunade-san" onaced orochimaru as he removed K.O seal. naruto body became tensed.

"I'll miss you, hebi" said tsunade as she came to stand next to naruto bed.

"you will have the baka" commeted orochimaru as walked to apartment's door.

"bye, orochimaru" mutted the busty women but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>END<p>

chapter 1 finaly done

please review'

(1) I found this on the naruto hurricane croncial website. it is the abilty to mix elements.

till the next chapter.


End file.
